


belly aches and heavy hearts

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Adult baby, Breastfeeding, F/M, High School, Infantilism, Joe Being Mommy’s Baby Boy, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Breastfeeding, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Teenager Baby, bottle feeding, crossposted to tumblr, mdlb, not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: There’s a bottle on the night stand, empty and without the nipple attached to it, and a can of baby formula next to it.





	belly aches and heavy hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another infantilism story!
> 
> All characters in this are 16-18 unless stated otherwise.
> 
> I picture Joe Mazzello from Raising Helen.

Everything is where it should be.

There’s a bottle on the night stand, empty and without the nipple attached to it, and a can of baby formula next to it. A pacifier sits not too far from it, just to the left, and the rubber nipple shines under the lamp’s light. There’s also a folded burping rag, although it isn’t used as such, it’s more of a bib for easily clean ups, and it sits there, waiting. 

Joe is curled up on her bed in only his tighty whities, his left thumb in his mouth while his other hand holds a stuffed bunny close to his chest. His hair is till wet from his earlier bath, so the ginger strands stick to his forehead, and his body still sings with how wonderful the bubbles had felt against his skin. He’s all soft and clean and sleepy, but he can’t go to sleep without eating first. 

Mommy is there, fully dressed in her tank top and shorts, with a cup of warm water in her hand, and she smiles at him as she pours it into the empty baby bottle. He watches her add a certain amount of formula powder, and then shakes the bottle while holding a finger over the top of the nipple. The clear water is turned into a milky density, he can’t see through it anymore, and the more he thinks about what’s about to come, he feels his mouth salivate and his belly ache. 

Before climbing into bed with him, mommy sets aside the bottle and grabs a blanket from the foot of her bed, unfolds it so it spreads out to cover them, and then lays back until her head hits a pillow to pull Joe close to her. He allows her tender touch, and only whines when his stuffed bunny gets squished between them. Mommy quickly fixes that, though, pulls the animal from the place between their bodies, and situates it again. She laces her hand in his damp hair, and Joe soaks in the feeling of her body against him, head on her chest, thumb still in his mouth. 

Mommy gently kisses his forehead, and lovingly whispers, “Ready for your bottle?” 

He nods, his glassy eyes looking up at her as she reaches behind herself to grasp the burping rag and bottle, and she situates the rag half on her chest, half on her shoulder, before bringing the bottle close to him. Joe let’s his hand drop away from his mouth, arm coming to rest across her belly, and he takes the nipple in his mouth. The first few tentative sucks are slow, but then he closes his eyes, and he drops to a mental place he almost never wants to leave. 

The only things that really registers is the feel of mommy’s chest rising and falling, how his mouth fills with milk before he drinks it down, and the way she combs his hair with her fingers. His belly is slowly becoming full of the baby formula, his gut no longer cramping from having not ate, and the feeling of his belly becoming heavy making his bones feel heavier. Joe is sinking into a little cat nap, and he curls his legs up under himself. The hand in his hair moves momentarily to pull the blanket up to cover his back, and then returns to its previous place, softly petting his ginger locks. 

“Good boy,” mommy says quietly, her thumb sliding down to caress his cheek. “Mommy’s so proud of you.” 

Despite the plastic nipple in his mouth, Joe whines, and his head tips back to show his pale throat. He curls closer to his mommy, seeking the comfort only she can give him, and she wraps her arm around him, holding him so close. He could lay in her arms forever and drink from the bottle in her hand, but unfortunately, the formula is running out, and he chases the feeling of it along his tongue.

“All gone, baby,” she says while resting the now empty bottle on the night stand. “You want your paci?”

Joe whines and buries his face in her chest because he doesn’t want some lifeless rubber nipple anymore, he craves the real thing. He wants the human contact, the feel of her skin against his tongue in the most intimate way possibly. He keeps digging his chin between her breasts so he can get a mouth on the shirt that separates him from what he desires the most, the soft and supple skin beneath. He mouths along the curve of her breast, pressing wet kisses to the white tank top until she gently pushes him away. 

“I know what you want, baby. Lay back.” 

He does as he’s told, and she leans up to first pile up a few pillows to prop her up. Then, she puts all her weight on an elbow so she can pull the strap of her tank over and down her arm, exposing one perfect breast. Joe let’s mommy take hold of his chin between her thumb and pointer finger, and she angles his head so it’s the perfect position to successfully latch onto her without fail. The moment his soft mouth and tongue closes around her nipple, she lets herself adjust for a few seconds before leaning back into the small hill of pillows. 

Mommy sighs and looks down at her baby boy, his hair mostly dry now and his stuffed rabbit still pressed tightly to his chest. His eyes are beginning to drop again, although his slow sucks aren’t stopping any time soon, and his breathing is becoming a steady rhythm. Joe can feel himself starting to get so sleepy, so cuddly and fuzzy with warm formula in his belly and his mommy’s teat in his mouth, but he’s fighting his oncoming sleep. 

Her nails are scratching gently over his scalp again, combing the soft strands, and occasionally her hand trails down to scratch his back under the blanket. He shakily sighs through his nose, his mouth too busy trying to draw out milk he knows isn’t there, but the weight of her nipple in his mouth grounds him. His mommy is there holding him, petting over his hair and back, letting him take comfort in her body like no one else will. 

“I’ve been reading up on some stuff,” mommy begins, voice soft and gentle as though not to stir him too far from his headspace. “And, it’s possible for me to produce milk without being pregnant.” 

Joe blinks heavily up at her, and she can see tears starting to form in the his eyes. One tear escapes and rolls down his cheek before she can catch it, and he closes his eyes so no more can escape. Mommy rubs his back, her other hand coming up to brush her fingers over his cheek, letting him know he’s okay.

“Is that what you want, baby boy? You want mommy’s milk instead of formula?” 

Joe nods against her breast, more tears leaking out of his shut eyes. He’s so overwhelmed that she’s willing to do that for him, to try and produce her own milk for his comfort, it makes his chest ache and his heart feel full. His mommy is too good to him, she’s something he never thought he would have, something he never felt he deserved, no matter how much he wanted it. 

“It’s okay, baby. Just keep sucking, try to sleep.” 

He sniffs and nods again, and with her nipple still in his mouth, his belly full of formula and heart full of love, Joe drifts off to sleep wrapped in the arms of his one and only mommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests/suggestions are always open for this story unless stated otherwise, and please never hesitate to comment your ideas! Also, Ben Hardy may be added as one of mommy’s babies as well.
> 
> I will have the second part up shortly, but until then enjoy!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!


End file.
